As described in German patent application P 4,201,815 it is known to form rolls of paper, which term is here intended to cover all forms of paper, cardboard, and like material, in an apparatus having a relatively wide main roller rotatable about and centered on a main axis and a plurality of pairs of support heads arranged in two rows extending along the main roller with the rows spaced angularly from each other relative to the main axis. Each pair of support heads is spaced in the respective row axially from the other support heads of the respective row and each pair of support heads is adapted to engage in an end of a roll core about which a respective narrow strip is wound. Two respective beams extend axially along the main roller underneath the respective rows of support heads substantially the full length of the main roller. A respective blower box provided for each roll has an upwardly open mouth snugly engageable with the roll held in the respective pair of holders.
Such a machine is used to make rolls by first longitudinally slitting a wide paper band into relatively narrow strips and feeding same to the main roller with the strips axially closely juxtaposed while rotating the main roller to wind the strips up on the respective roll cores. The blower boxes are lifted up to fit the respective mouths to the respective roll and air is ejected from the mouths of the blower boxes to at least partially support the respective rolls via respective air cushions on the respective blower boxes, thereby relieving the holders and the main roller of some of this load. When each narrow roll is complete, it is unloaded by releasing it from the holders and then lowering the beams and the blower boxes carried thereby. Once down generally at floor level a crane or special-duty fork lift can pick off and carry away the finished narrow rolls.
Such an apparatus is fairly complex in construction and operation.